


Concrete Wall

by Aifrit



Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Flirting, Oblivious, Useless Lesbians, Voidstrike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Wraith has no qualms about flirting. Bangalore? Doesn't know the definition.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776784
Kudos: 33





	Concrete Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Concrete Wall  
> Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)  
> Rating: T for some language and dirty thoughts  
> Words: 867  
> Prompt Request: "Maybe Wraith being pretty confident and flirting, and Bang gets really embarrassed, then she tries (and fails) to hide it? I don't know about you, but I really like the thought of Bangalore being embarrassed."
> 
> A/N: Another thing I wrote on Tumblr. Enjoy!

God, Anita is so oblivious. So _fucking_ oblivious. It's like talking to an emotionless, concrete wall! How many different ways can Wraith say "hi, you're tall and hot and I'm interested?" Fifty-seven? Should she dance around the firing range with a poster board? Wave her arms like a peacock spider? How many verbal hints does Elliott have to drop before she understands?

Well, she  _ gets _ it. Wraith isn't exactly one to wear her emotions on her sleeve. She and Anita have that in common. But, Wraith definitely isn't one to be quiet about expressing them when necessary. She isn't afraid to put herself out there. Why would she be? The Voices tell her everything she needs to know. Well... Mostly everything. Would be nice if she could read minds too, but c'est la vie.

Wraith raises the R-301 to her shoulder, mimicking the stance Anita corrected only seconds ago. She isn't struggling nor does she even need this "practice." She's being purposely obtuse as an excuse to get some alone time with Anita. It's dumb, but these are the lengths she has to go for someone who seemingly wouldn't notice Cupid's arrow if it shot her in the forehead.

Funny thing about her, too. She's so helpful to a dangerous fault and  _ loves _ guns. Would talk about them all day if she had a mouth that ran as much as Elliott's (and Wraith wonders what else that mouth can do).

Anita fires off a few shots from her own rifle into a training target. They're nearly perfect, all hovering center of gravity. She places the gun back on the rack to turn her attention to Wraith, ambling around her side in a half-circle.

"Hmm... Almost. Arms up. Remember, stock against your shoulder. Helps with that recoil. Yeah- yup. Like this." And she circles around behind Wraith to correct her arm placement and gun  _ again. _ Her fingers slide over Wraith's to hover over the trigger. "Now. Shoot."

Wraith does, right into a different target. Most hover around center gravity as well.

"Good shit. That's what I like to see," Anita whispers.

"Do you always give your pupils this much one on one time for practice?" Mostly innocent question, but it's a start.

Anita chuckles as she pulls away. If Wraith's hearing correctly, she sounds a bit nervous. Highly unusual. "I don't give private lessons."

"You sure? Then what is this?"

Anita holds back a smile as she backs away. "Just... Helping out... Can't have you dying on me because your gun recoil put you on your ass."

Teasing, huh? She can play that game, too.

"Well, you're tall and strong enough. Just catch me." Wraith shoots downrange again to let the comment simmer.

And... It does. Anita coughs out the same short laugh before she speaks again, scratching the nape of her neck. "Don't think I should spend the entire match right on your six."

"I don't mind, as long as you got my back. I usually take point anyway, don't I?"

"Yeah...  _ Usually _ ."

Okay, this is going nowhere. The Voices have been yelling at her to ask for the last five minutes. Do or die time.

Wraith sets the rifle back on its rack, then ambles towards Anita to stand in front of her. She has to  _ look up _ at her, a detail she can't seem to get enough of. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Uh... Nothing much. Firing range probably. Might have to cut my evening workout short depending on how long the match is. Why? Did you want another session?"

Wraith really wants to mentally slap herself into the next dimension or maybe cross over into one where Anita has more flirtation awareness than a fifteen-year-old boy. Instead, she sighs, tilts her head and purses her lips. Patience.

"Wanna grab dinner?"

Anita just stares at her, dumbfounded. She looks like she can't decide if she should respond or not. Cute.

"If you haven't noticed by now, I've been hitting on you for weeks, and now I'm asking you out."

Anita's expression doesn't change. She struggles trying to speak, even. God, her face is priceless, and her ears? Aw, they're tinged pink. Is Big, Bad Bangalore embarrassed?

"Well," Wraith back away, starts picking up her things. "You don't have to give an answer right away. You know where to find me-"

"Yes."

That was quicker than expected.

Anita finally snaps out of her stupor. She tries  _ so hard _ to bring back her serious, militant demeanor, clearing her throat and straightening her back, but fails at it miserably. Just another unexpectedly cute thing to add to the list.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, that's... that's cool with me."

Wraith holds back an impish smile. "Sounds good. What time? Six? Seven?"

"Six..."

"Great." Wraith ambles over to Anita, who's still frozen in place by the gun rack. She places a gentle hand at Anita's collar then pats it. "If anything changes, you have my number. If not, then I'll come find you at six."

Anita barely makes eye contact, even as Wraith pulls away. But Wraith smiles when she hears Anita mutter a curt "yes, ma'am" as she hauls her belongings off to the next departing dropship to Solace City.


End file.
